


Pictures of You

by vintagewoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff, any house mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagewoe/pseuds/vintagewoe
Summary: MC has started drawing Charlie in class…what happens when he finds her sketchbook?





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, cute prompt that was requested on my tumblr!

You consider yourself lucky that Kettleburn doesn’t often look at, or God forbid, collect your notes. It started when you first studied the Firecrab in in class. You sketched out the crab’s body quickly—its rough, jeweled shell, its turtle-like head—it was pretty realistic considering your lack of experience with drawing. Since you had finished before the others, you decided to draw a few of your classmates. Merula became nothing more than a scowl atop a stick figure; Ismelda was a ghoul in Slytherin robes. You took more care with Barnaby’s likeness—his broad shoulders, narrow hips; a firecrab sat on his lap with fire shooting towards him while he looked away. The thought made you grin. Without thinking too heavily, you sketched Charlie next. It was difficult to get his figure just right, but you got fairly close. You added a small, baby Welsh on his right shoulder with him smiling at it, dimples, freckles and all visible on his face. His long, wavy locks were less obvious in charcoal, and the mischievous sparkle was missing from his eyes, but you found him handsome nonetheless.  
  
When you got back to your dorm later that night, you dug out a set of Muggle colored pencils that Penny had given you. You added in the vibrant shades that the sketch was missing—the fiery ginger of his hair, the gentle blush that graced his cheeks, the sapphire of his eyes. Lastly, you filled in the forest colors of the Welsh Green. Once complete, your heart beat faster, and you wondered how even just a drawing of the boy could get you so flushed. As the weeks passed, you’d started drawing Charlie in every class. You’d often sketch him with whatever creature the lecture was on, but you enjoyed painting him with dragons far more. Whenever he doubted his future, you could easily assure him that it was meant to be. It felt natural for him to be working with and exploring his passion. Though a large part of you wished that he felt even some of that affection for you, you felt content to have him as a friend.  
  
“Hey, Y/N!” Charlie’s voice broke you out of your thoughts. You were at the end of Care of Magical Creatures studying Murtlaps, but you’d been focusing more on your sketchbook. You closed it hastily, prepared to leave, and caught Charlie’s gaze.  
  
“Hi, Charlie! What’s up?” He smiled, and you felt the warmth of it consume your whole body. That boy was like the sun, you thought; he could light up just about anything. Charlie seemed nervous, though. He looked at the ground, twirling his hands together.  
  
“Can I walk back to school with you? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” His apprehension quickly transferred to you, but you nodded. After waving goodbye to Barnaby, the two of you headed towards the castle grounds. You wondered what he wanted to discuss, but you couldn’t imagine it being anything too bad or serious.  
  
“Is everything okay?” You asked, looking up at him. Charlie paused his steps and pulled out his class notebook.  
  
“I, uh, I’m not really sure how to talk about this. Last week—I don’t know how she did it—but Merula was able to grab a hold of your sketchbook for Kettleburn.” The color immediately rushed to your cheeks; he knew. This was it, you thought, this was the end of your friendship.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” you blurted out. “I can’t even gather how uncomfortable you must be. I didn’t mean to muck everything up—” He put a hand on your shoulder.  
  
“Y/N, please, stop. I’m sorry; I should have phrased that better. Just…hold on.” He opened his notebook and pulled out a sketch of his own.  
  
“What is this?” You asked, touching the picture gently. It looked like you, almost, but much more beautiful. She had your hair and your house robes, however, she straddled a gorgeous dragon with pearly, glittering scales.  
  
“I’m not as good at drawing as you are,” he sputtered. “But I really liked the ones you did for me, so I wanted to return the favor.”  
  
“She’s beautiful,” you said.  
  
“She’s an Antipodean Opaleye—one of the most stunning dragons in the world!” Charlie proudly announced. “That’s why I thought you’d look good together, but she’s nothing compared to you.” Your eyes jumped from the sketch up to his own. He smiled shakily. “I really like you, Y/N. I have for a while now. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I thought you did because of the drawings…” You cut off his stammering by kissing his cheek.  
  
“Of course, I like you, dragon boy,” you teased. He beamed and held his large hand out towards you, which you accepted. The two of you walked back to Hogwarts, and though nothing had really changed, you knew that life was about to become much more colorful.


End file.
